Don't Go Chasing Flies: A Luka Bell Profile
by Costume Maker's Apprentice
Summary: My attempt at reinventing the OC in my story When Life Gives You Lemons. Luka is mine, Jack Harmon belongs to Soulless Warlock, and Cassie Thompson belongs to Melting Crayons. Everyone else belongs to FOX.


**AN: So, after rereading my story When Life Give You Lemons, I realized my OC Luka became more of an self inserted experiment to see if I could make a believable bi Kurt and less of the OC I intended her to be. Here's my atttempt to remedy that. So forget everything about Luka you've learned, Readers of WLGYL. I am reinventing her (well, for the most part).**

**Thanks to Soulless Warlock and Melting Crayons, whose OC profile format I used and OCs I mentioned.**

* * *

**Full Name:** Luka Juliette Bell

**Portrayed By:** Haley Williams (tentetively)

**Perfered Name:** Luka (also answers to Lu)

**Gender:** Female

**DOB:** November 2, 1994

**Height:** 5'4''

**Weight:** 135 lbs

**Hair Color:** Copper

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Hometown:** Pacific Grove, Ca

**Vocal Range:** Alto

**Audition Song: **"Infected" from Repo! The Genetic Opera

**Family:** Lorena Bell (mother)

Sebastian Bell (older brother, in college)

Logan Bell (father, doesn't live with her and her mother)

**Apperance: **Luka is usually seen in jeans and a t-shirt or jersey, her shoulder-length hair usually kept down but occationally is pulled up into a ponytail. For a change of pace, she may swich up her t-shirt for a blouse or her trusty Converse for a pair of ballet flats. Only when it is absolutely required, however, does she slip into a dress.

**Personality:** Luka is a rather curious person, and that's lead her to most of her current situations. She is headstong, and will follow through with any plan. She is the only girl ever to make it on the Cheerios, only to decline with a simple, "I only tried out to see if I could get in." Once she has become interested in something, though, she will stick with it. She once played the violin, was a basketball player, and her newest hobby? New Directions.

**Likes:** Contradictions (ex. Sexual innuendos in animated movies, Christmas in July, dry ice), cheeries (both the real fruit and the artificial flavoring), movie musicals, rock operas like RENT or Repo!, soundtracks, rollers skating, the sounds of foreign languages, her older brother, dragonflies, and hummingbirds.

**Dislikes:** Tedious work of any kind, grape flavoring, red apples, cliched endings, bad acting, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, losing things, dog-eared book pages, and dead iPod batteries.

**Hobbies:** Singing, attempting to dance, playing her violin, speaking up at random times, and thinking of ways to shake up her everyday routine.

**Stengths:** Singing, acting, planning, using her puppy dog eyes to get what she wants, and providing comic relief.

**Weaknesses: **Her friends (particularly Brittany's puppy dog eyes), dancing, and organization.

**Quirks: **Luka likes to be somewhat sarcastic and teases her friends a bit too much. She sometimes has a tendency to speak up at inappropriate times or to ignore consequences. (For example, she didn't think about what would happen AFTER putting purple body dye in a slushie than throwing it at Rachel Berry. Luka was almost kicked out of the club for turning their female lead into a Jewish Violet Breauregarde for three weeks.)

**Her Relationship To...:**

**Finn Hudson: **Luka thinks Finn is an idiot who doesn't even have the voice required of a male lead. She thinks he's dopey and can't stick with one girl. If she had the authority, she'd kick him out in a heartbeat.

**Rachel Berry: **Unlike her boyfriend, Luka admits that Rachel is talented. However, she thinks Rachel is a whiny snob who thinks she's God's gift to the performing arts. She wouldn't kick her out, but she has taken to wearing earplugs whenever Rachel's talking.

**Quinn Fabray: **Luka liked Quinn when she was pregnant- she was a good listener, and often talked Luka out of her more outrageous ideas. Since returning to school as the HBIC, Luka has been speading less and less time with Quinn. They are still on good terms, however.

**Noah "Puck" Pukerman: **Luka thinks Puck is an idiot, but she means it in a more endearing way then she does Finn. Puck acts like a jerk, but Luka's seen the way he cared for Quinn during her pregnancy. She thinks he was a good voice and should get more of the solos, but he'd probably complain that singing too much isn't 'badass'.

**Kurt Hummel: **Luka likes Kurt. His frosty attitude toward Rachel sealed Luka's respect for him in an instant. He may try to get her to dress more femine, but she counters with, "You own enough dresses for the both of us". They'll often spead their time quoting musicals and arguing about the merits of jeans versus jeggings.

**Mercedes Jones: **Luka and Mercedes are on civil terms, as they have similar friends. They eat lunch together but have no interaction outside of school or glee, unless it's a group event.

**Artie Abrams: **Luka likes Artie because he speaks his mind and isn't afraid to be himself. They like to quote Harry Potter Puppet Pals to confuse the other members. They don't usually hang out outside of school, but when they are together, they are comfortable with the other's presence.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Luka has always been confused about Tina's motives of faking a stutter, and have tried unsuccessfully to help her gain confidence. (She supposes that rollerblading through the halls singing at the top of ones lungs isn't the best cure for low-self esteem.) As she is friends with Tina, Artie, and Mike, the love triangle forming between them often leaves Luka as the one used as one in the middle of it all.

**Mike Chang: **Mike has tried to help Luka with her dance skills, and she is proud to say that she no longer looks like a flamingo on Ridalin. In turn, Luka tries to help Mike with his singing. This irks Tina- the fact that Mike is spending all this time with another girl- and makes Artie happy- the fact that Mike could very well leave Tina for another girl. It is undecided whether Luka has romantic feelings for Mike.

**Matt Rutherford: **One of Luka's favorite hobbies was chatting Matt's ear off to try and get a responce- sort of like those tourists who egg on the guard of Buckingham Palace. To this day, Luka wonders if she's the reason Matt transfered schools.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Luka thinks Brittany is odd, but sort of endearing. She reminds Luka of a child or a small animal. She likes to listen to Brittany's stories of her diary-reading cat and feeding the 'ballads' in the local park.

**Santana Lopez: **Luka thinks Santana is more suited to be HBIC than Quinn. Santana is the very definition of ice queen, but Luka respects her "Don't-F***-With-Me" demeanor. The two have a come to a tentetive friendship due to their closeness with Brittany.

**Jack Harmon: **Luka's feelings for Jack change from day to day. On the one hand, she admires his pranks, his performing abilities, and-believe it or not- his high opinion of himself. One the other hand, she thinks he's a pompous jerk who needs to let his guard down once in a blue moon. She conciders him a friend, but mostly cause she doesn't hate him.

**Cassie Thompson: **Cassie and Luka both once shared a janitor's closet while hiding from make-over presistant Kurt and Mercedes. They have been friends since. Luka lets her inner nerd out with Cassie and Artie and enjoys the tomboy's company. Aside from the occational Harry Potter movie fest or roller skating invitation, Cassie and Luka don't spend time together outside of school.

**Will Schuester: **Luka thinks that Mr. Schue has a tendency to chase tail and act like a child more than his students do. Still, she appreciates his dedication to the club and its members. And even if he can't rap, those jam sessions are usually the highlight of Luka's day.


End file.
